


Lazy Day

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Before MTMTE #12., Hanging out by the oil reservoir, Implied Relationship, Minibot Parade, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve, Tailgate and Rewind hanging out by the oil reservoir. Suggestions and discoveries are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first mtmte thing i've posted on ao3, so i'm pretty darn nervous. i've done drabbles about these guys before but yeahhhh. this is before swerve shot himself in the face and junk and i haven't addressed a lot of stuff nor am i entirely sure i've referenced correct events but i wanted to write something about them hanging out so i did. 
> 
> plus i really like swerve/tailgate and rewind at the side (probably with them but thats for another time so)
> 
> sorry for everything! especially characterization oh god. please tell me if there's anything i did wrong or what not

"No, really, there  _has_ to be a way to at least make sure Whirl doesn’t wreck my bar so much that I’d need to repair everything at the end of every  _week!”_

Small, white pedes kicked off the edge of the platform they were on, and Tailgate hummed before glancing back at his friends, “Maybe you should install some security. It could go two ways; Whirl either backs off with the destruction, or he gets really excited and takes it as a challenge. You might wanna really focus on intimidation.”

Swerve, ever the dedicated bartender, considered the notion, “Hm. Intimidation? What’s that mean, are you talkin’ about bouncers or something? Slag, I can see it now, Trailcutter at the front of my bar, force-fielding everyone who ain’t following the rules away—“

“Or maybe,” interjected Rewind, “You could ask Brainstorm for some artillery. I can’t think of a thing that would make Whirl pause, other than a gun. Mechs can’t bring guns into the bar, but you should be prepared, y’know?”

There was a long hum as Swerve rubbed his chin in deep thought. The expression on his faceplates indicated that he liked the idea very much, nevertheless.

“And while you’re at it, you might want to ask for a personal gun?” Tailgate piped up, “For practice? Primus knows you need it.”

“Hey!”

Both Tailgate’s and Rewind’s EM field flared with amusement, Swerve could even feel the slight shaking behind him as Rewind stifled his laughter while Swerve tried to glare at Tailgate. He failed spectacularly.

He couldn’t stay mad when Tailgate’s visor was as bright as it could be, tone all playful, “Didn’t mean to offend you, Swerve, but something has to be done before you accidently shoot yourself in the foot.”

Swerve’s mouth twisted in displeasure but Tailgate flared his field out, gently nudging Swerve’s own with light apology. Tinged with mirth, too, but Swerve would let it slide. For now.

“Oh, Tailgate. Reminds me of something I wanted to ask you about.” Rewind sat up straighter, hands resting on his knees, his legs crossed, “You and Cyclonus okay? Did he scratch you up again after that first time?”

The disposal bot stopped kicking, looking over at them with slight trepidation. The other minibots didn’t take Cyclonus’ response to Tailgate’s little outburst well, angry enough to offer confrontation on his behalf.

His visor brightened after a while and his feet resumed its kicking, “Nah, we’re good. Of course, he’s not all buddy-buddy with me or anything, but it’s been better. No need for you guys to worry, jeez. I can take care of myself.”

“Know you can,” Swerve added, laying back down after sitting up for a moment when the topic came up, “But I really don’t like seeing you with dents. It’s like somethin’s wrong with the universe.”

Tailgate giggled, glancing at them both before redirecting his gaze to the oil reservoir, “Well, I could always ask you guys for a polish and a buff, if anything, right?”

Rewind rested his head in his hands, “I’ll say. You don’t need to put up with his slag if it gets too much, okay? Domey and I could always make room for you in our hab suite. Or Swerve could finally get a roommate.”

Swerve sat right up again with a big grin before Tailgate cut in, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender, “Whoa no, we can’t. No way. We won’t get anything done.”

Rewind tilted his head in confusion, as Tailgate and Swerve snickered at each other. He thought he detected a vibe of coyness in their mingling fields, but that can’t be it, right? They can’t be--. “Sweetsparks on a unicycle!” Rewind pointed accusingly at them, “You’ve been making out with each other!”

Bubbly laughter from the resident white and blue minibot, as Swerve waved a dismissive hand, “Yeah, sometimes. Emphasis on the sometimes.”

“Takes the edge off from all the excitement we have on this ship,” nodded Tailgate in agreement, “Nothing exclusive. We don’t all have a big, trusty mnemosurgeon to swoon at, okay.”

Rewind chuffed in discontent, but his camera switched on, the blinking red light making Tailgate and Swerve hesitate visibly. Tailgate’s visor dimmed in suspicion, “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?”  Rewind sounded smug, “Since you guys didn’t tell me, despite all we’ve been through, you gotta make it up to me.”

“How?” Swerve’s turn to sound wary, even if he was also very amused.

Small fingers tapped at the side of a helm, “A video, obviously. Of the two of you getting it on.”

“Nope!” White legs scramble to get on the ledge and white arms pushed themselves up; Tailgate waving his hands around in refusal, “No way in the Pits. I’m bailing out of this, see you later guys!” Cue a disposal bot transforming into a car and zooming its way out of the oil reservoir.

Swerve watched him go, before turning back to Rewind. The black minibot had already been looking at him, visor bright with intent. It took a while for Swerve to pretend that he was mulling things over in his head, before he flashed Rewind a grin.

“Promise me I get a copy, and then we start talkin’.”


End file.
